


Holding You, Holding Me

by bugattiispaceship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Angst, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Other, SW, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr request, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship
Summary: It's up to you to save Din AKA the Mandalorian and his little green son, but your bravery has its consequences.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 63





	Holding You, Holding Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing requests! This one was super fun to write! Lemme know what you think!

Your speeder started to sputter and hack viciously, having taken serious damage from yet another assault of fire from the impending enemy. That and you had also forgotten to refill the kriffing speeder with fuel after ‘borrowing’ it.

He had told you not to, in fact he had actually forbade you from leaving the Razor Crest at all, an order you fortunately disobeyed. Din was just going to take a trip into the nearest market on Tatooine, bring the baby along for some fresh air and be back in a little over an hour since you were sentenced to bedrest after a deadly encounter with former Imperial Troopers. Over an hour and a half passed an there was no sign of Din and the child causing a rising anxiety to stir your mind, imagining the worst possible scenarios. Though thoroughly bruised from the previous day, you made your way outside the ship, trying to look inconspicuous venturing past others in the docking hangar.

At first, you were deeply worried they would be lost in the massive crowds swarming the outdoor market; however, the sounds of blaster fire, screaming and cursing gave you a great lead. Shoving aside everyone in your way, you were tempted to simply send people flying through the air, but decided against it, as it would be a rather crude use of the living force. After pushing past a rather large human, you stumbled past him only to fall into a clearing formed by the market crowd. In the very center stood Din, gripping his son tightly with one hand, the other securely around a blaster pointed at what could only be a small gang of pirates. Kriffing hell.

Din turned, back to look at you, confusion consuming his voice. “Y/N?” He growled.

With the Mandalorian momentarily distracted, one of the pirates lurched forward, making an attempt to seize the baby. Fear gripped your heart fiercely; how dare anyone dare try to even touch that precious little one! Thrusting out one hand, you snatched a blaster pistol from someone nearby, firing with expert precision at three on the five pirates.

“Hey! You kriffing idiots!” You cried, hoping to the maker they would go for you.

The two pirates left, enraged at your killing of their mates ran straight for you. And that was what incited the speeder chase, with your own vehicle running on fumes. You could hear the roaring engines of your pursuers, intent on avenging their fallen brethren. If only you weren’t already so kriffing exhausted this would have been much easier. The rush of adrenaline had finished running its course, leaving your body drained and shaky. Taking deep breaths did nothing but muddle your already clouded mind, and very slowly you could feel your eyes flutter closed, just slowly enough where you could see the shadow of a ship hover overhead as you slipped from your speeder and exhaustion staked its claim.

Searing hot pain jarred you from a loose slumber, sending your body jolting upright, your head smacking into something hard.

“KARK!” Your head throbbing, you fell back on warm sand, sending waves of hurt through your whole body.

Very suddenly, you could feel two strong hands grip your shoulders, giving no indication of letting go.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

Though dazed and very much confused, you still took comfort in Din’s gruff, modulated voice so close to you.

“What’d I do this time?” You coughed, accidentally spewing blood all over the Mandalorian’s pristine Beskar.

Din took a shaky breath, looking over your battered form. “I told you to stay in the ship, Y/N!”

“You were about to go five against two with pirates, Din!” You countered. “What the hell happened to those bastards…”

Glancing around, you could see the wreckage of two speeders, clearly blasted to pieces by the Razor Crest, mangled bodies not far off. A fair number of yards off was what had previously been your commandeered speeder, contorted and ablaze.

“Oh.”

“Thank maker you’re not bleeding, at least on the outside…” he sighed, brushing your hair from your ashen face. “You weren’t breathing, Y/N…I…I couldn’t think that…If you just…Please…”

The Mandalorian was begging. For what you weren’t exactly sure; Din was never known for making his emotions and desires known. Pursing your chapped lips, you sat up, much to the chagrin of your marred form.

“Din,” you started, afraid of frightening him further. “I’m sorry.” Your trembling bare hand dared to reach and cling to his gloved one. To your shock, Din’s body gave way, falling against you, shuddering terribly. You could feel the hasty rise and fall of his chest as his arms wrapped around your waist. “It’s okay…” you murmured gently. “I’ve got you. We’re okay. Din, I’m safe. You’re safe.”


End file.
